Irish Times Poetry Now Award
}} The Poetry Now Award is an annual literary prize presented for the best single volume of poetry by an Irish poet. The €5,000 award is presented during the annual Dún Laoghaire-Rathdown Poetry Now international poetry festival. The festival began in 1996 and the first Poetry Now Award was bestowed in 2005.DLR Poetry Now 2011 Dún Laoghaire-Rathdown County Council. Retrieved: 2011-03-28. The award is sponsored by The Irish Times. History 2011 Winner: Seamus Heaney, for Human Chain.Heaney wins 'Irish Times' poetry award Irish Times, 2011-03-26. Shortlist: * Sara Berkeley, The View from Here. * Ciarán Carson, Until Before After. * Dermot Healy, A Fool's Errand. * Seamus Heaney, Human Chain. * Paul Muldoon, Maggot.Irish Times Poetry Now shortlist announced Irish Times, 2011-01-22. Judges: Brian Lynch (poet, novelist, and screen writer), Leanne O'Sullivan (poet), and Borbála Faragó (lecturer and critic). 2010 Winner: Sinéad Morrissey, for Through the Square Window.Sinead Morrissey wins €5,000 'Irish Times' Poetry Now award Irish Times, 2010-03-27. Shortlist: * Ciarán Carson, On the Night Watch. * Vona Groarke, Spindrift. * Sinéad Morrissey, Through the Square Window. * Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin, The Sun-fish. * Peter Sirr, The Thing Is.DLR Poetry Now 2010 Dún Laoghaire-Rathdown County Council. Retrieved: 2011-03-28. Judges: John F. Deane, Alan Gillis, and Maria Johnston. 2009 Winner: Derek Mahon, for Life on Earth.Derek Mahon Dún Laoghaire-Rathdown County Council. Retrieved: 2011-03-28.Mahon wins 'Irish Times' poetry prize for new collection Irish Times, 2009-03-28. Shortlist: * Colette Bryce, Self-Portrait in the Dark. * Ciarán Carson, For All We Know. * Leontia Flynn, Drives. * Pearse Hutchinson, At Least For a While. * Derek Mahon, Life on Earth.DLR Poetry Now 09 Dún Laoghaire-Rathdown County Council. Retrieved: 2011-03-28. Judges: Kit Fryatt, Sean O'Brien, and Joseph Woods.Poetry judges announced Irish Times, 2008-12-01. 2008 Winner: Harry Clifton, for Secular Eden: Paris Notebooks 1994–2004.Harry Clifton wins Poetry Now award Irish Times, 2008-04-05.Irish Times Poetry Now shortlist announced Irish Times, 2011-01-22.Poetry needs to be protected from agendas - Clifton Irish Times, 2010-07-01.New chair is a poet in his prime Irish Times, 2010-07-01. Shortlist: * Harry Clifton, Secular Eden: Paris Notebooks 1994-2004. * Eamon Grennan, Out of Breath. * Dave Lordan, The Boy in the Ring. * Dennis O'Driscoll, Reality Check. * Matthew Sweeney, Black Moon.DLR Poetry Now 08 Dún Laoghaire-Rathdown County Council. Retrieved: 2011-03-28.'The Irish Times' Poetry Now shortlist Irish Times, 2008-03-01. Judges: Philip Coleman, Sasha Dugdale, and William Wall.Irish Times Poetry Now Award 2008 Dún Laoghaire Rathdown County Council. Retrieved: 2011-03-28. 2007 Winner: Seamus Heaney, for District and Circle.Heaney work a unanimous choice Irish Times, 2007-03-31. Shortlist: * Seamus Heaney, District and Circle. * Medbh McGuckian, The Currach Requires No Harbours. * Paul Muldoon, Horse Latitudes. * Caitriona O'Reilly, The Sea Cabinet. * David Wheatley, Mocker.Poetry Now 2007 Dún Laoghaire-Rathdown County Council. Retrieved: 2011-03-28. Judges: Eileen Battersby, Niall MacMonagle, and Maurice Riordan.Irish Times Poetry Now shortlist Irish Times, 2007-02-02. 2006 Winner: Derek Mahon, for Harbour Lights.Collection cited for 'wonderful flexibility and tonal command' Irish Times, 2006-03-24. Shortlist: * John F. Deane, The Instruments of Art. * Nick Laird, To a Fault. * Derek Mahon, Harbour Lights. * Sinéad Morrissey, The State of the Prisons. * Conor O'Callaghan, Fiction.Shortlist for 'Irish Times' Poetry Now 2006 prize Irish Times, 2006-01-28. Judges: Patrick Crotty, Gerard Fanning, and Fiona Sampson. 2005 Winner: Dorothy Molloy, for Hare Soup, awarded posthumously (she died in January 2004) for her début collection.Late poet's work wins award Irish Times, 2005-04-01.Songs of a spirit's resilience Irish Times, 2006-03-11. Shortlist: * Paul Durcan, The Art of Life. * Alan Gillis, Somebody Somewhere. * Medbh McGuckian, The Book of the Angel. * Dorothy Molloy, Hare Soup. * Peter Sirr, Nonetheless.New voices on poetry shortlist Irish Times, 2005-01-29. Judges: Simon Armitage, Selina Guinness, and Colm Tóibín.New poetry prize launched, Bookseller, Tom Holman, 2004-10-12. References External links * Poetry Now, website for the annual international poetry festival. Category:Poetry awards Category:Irish literary awards Category:Awards established in 2005 Category:The Irish Times